


Very Much the One

by WeightlessBird



Category: The Walking Dead: Road To Survival (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeightlessBird/pseuds/WeightlessBird





	Very Much the One

They have been together for a little over two years. Two wonderful years.

And yet, Clementine is still nervous when, out of the blue, MInerva emails Violet. Violet is sitting up in bed, looking over emails on her phone before they turn in for the night. Her reading glasses are perched low on her nose, and Clementine is leafing through a magazine.

“Oh,” Violet murmurs.

“Hmm,” Clementine hums.

After a moment of silence she looks up, and sees Violet’s face scrunched up and nervous.

“What is it?”

“Minnie emailed me,” Violet says slowly.

Clementine raises an eyebrow. “Your Minnie?”

“Well, not my Minnie-”

“But Minnie Leigh?”

Violet clears her throat and looks away to the phone, swiping so the light of the screen turns back on.

“Yes, Minnie Leigh.”

Clementine’s eyes flit down to the phone. “And?”

“What?” Violet says distractedly. She looks away and up to Clementine again.

“What does she want Violet?” Her voice is a little tight, she is tired and Violet can be truly awful at communication.

“She wants to meet.” Violet clears her throat once more. “For, ah… closure, or something.”

After a moment Violet hands her the phone. “Here, read it.”

Clementine hesitates, then takes the phone. She looks down at the short, but friendly email. It’s strange, but Clementine had almost forgotten about the anesthetist. Her chest feels a little tight at the “x” that follows Minerva’s name at the end of the message.

The invitation is to meet up at a bar not far from the hospital.

“Do you want to go?” Clementine asks softly.

“I...I think so?” Violet says meekly.

Clementine looks over to her. She sighs when she sees Violet’s shoulders up and tight. Violet is nervous, her hands clenched together in her lap. Clementine always watches Violet’s hands, since they are often more telling than Violet’s words.

“Then you should go, Violet.” Clementine makes sure that her voice is kind.

“Are you sure?” Violet’s voice is a little firmer. “I’ll only go if it’s okay with you.”

Clementine smiles and huffs. “I appreciate the sentiment darling. But you don’t need my permission to do things.”

Violet shakes her head. “All the same, I want to make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine,” Clementine says, reaching over with a reassuring hand to Violet’s forearm. She gives the phone back to Violet.

“Great,” Violet says with a small smile. “I’ll email her back now.”

“Good,” Clementine murmurs.

She turns and places the forgotten magazine on the nightstand and turns out her light. She falls asleep to the sound of the phone’s keyboard clicking.

-

  
  


Clementine is totally fine with Violet going to see Minerva. She is totally fine. Until she isn’t.

It’s not that she thinks Violet will cheat on her. It’s just that…

Minerva Leigh was beautiful.

Clementine had never formally met the doctor, but she had seen her in the corridor, marching along, gliding through the hospital as if she had been there for years and not mere hours. 

Minerva had been tall, with a striking face, and short red hair. Clementine had remembered her arms, how strong they had looked. Must be an army thing.

She had helped Violet perform an emergency tracheotomy. In the bloody MRI machine.

And she knew Violet. Really knew Violet. They had been best friends in the Delta. They had been attached to the same unit. She had been blown up by the same IED, and had probably saved Violet’s life. 

For that, Clementine will always be grateful. This woman, somewhere out there in the world had made Violet safe, and had made it possible for Violet to come into Clementine’s life.

Clementine knew some of their story. She knew about their first kiss, how Violet had tried hard to fight the growing attraction. And Violet had told her how happy they had been, in their little bubble way out there in the desert. 

They were lovers, which was officially very much not allowed. They had been best friends too. And Violet had ended it with a phone call.

Violet had used Minerva's words months later. She had murmured them with her eyes closed and her hands resting on Clementine’s arms as she pushed away. Echoes of lovers past, come to haunt them.

“That’s what you don’t want. You need time and space to figure out what you do want.”

It was the same thing. But it had taken weeks and hundreds of miles between them for Violet to come back. They never did meet halfway.

And then, they had been happy. Gloriously, wonderfully, ridiculously happy. Christmas had been tough. AJ had sulked in the corner, Louis had watched Doctor Who nonstop, Brody had barely said a word, and Marlon had only stuck to work-related topics. 

But Violet had been there, by her side, with one hand tucked around Clementine’s waist.

Violet remained when AJ died, even when Clementine grew distant. She was lost to grief for a long time. Those months had passed like years, slow and grey, tinged with anger and infinite sadness. 

She was not truly present in their relationship, and had been wrapped up and overwhelmed by the weight of it all. There had been this gaping hole in her life where AJ had been, and all of this history was slipping away. Her brother's life packed up in cardboard and lost in faded photographs. 

Violet had called her “my love” and called her out. Clementine had never thought about what they were to each other, never thought about the words. The term was quite fitting. 

Months later, she had been sat in a restaurant, waiting for Violet to arrive from the hospital. The waiter had asked if she was waiting for someone.

“Yes, my love.”

The words had come tumbling out, natural and spontaneous. They had felt good to say, and she had smiled as the waiter wandered away. When Violet did arrive, Clementine had stood up and kissed her in the middle of the crowded restaurant. 

It had surprised Violet, but Clementine had needed to do it, had needed to kiss her as soon as she saw her. It was there, in the Italian restaurant with the extensive wine list that Clementine felt herself finally returning.

But it wasn’t all roses and incandescent happiness. Clementine could still be hard to live with, and was occasionally moody and distant. 

She knew she could be a little bossy. And Violet was terrible with words and rubbish at housekeeping. Her shoes were left in the corridor, her dishes went unwashed in the sink, and piles of running clothes collected on the bedroom floor.

They fought. Sometimes at home, where they shouted. Sometimes at work, where they had quiet and heated arguments in their office. They had gone to bed angry. 

And yet, it was the best relationship Clementine had ever been in. 

Arguments were always temporary, and usually solved within a day, or at least dealt with and discussed. Violet never punished her, never treated her poorly, never said cruel or vicious things like Gabe had. She had never strayed, like Gabe had.

She knows Violet loves her strong and true. But she cannot help the anxious feeling that settles as she waits for Violet to come home from meeting with Minerva. 

Clementine had watched Violet get ready, putting some mascara and chapstick on while looking in the hallway mirror. Her hair had been a little wild, and her hands were wringing together and Clementine had stepped closer. 

She had taken Violet’s hands and squeezed them gently. She had murmured “It will be okay.” She had kissed Violet on the cheek and watched her drive off into the night. 

Now, she sits at the kitchen table, cradling a cup of peppermint tea. She would prefer wine, but tea has been the beverage of choice for a while now. 

Her fingers strum on the wood of the table, and she pretends to not be watching the clock hanging on the wall by the fridge. Violet had said she would be home by 10:00. She sends a quick text at 10:15, just to check in.

_ Hope everything is going well? _

_ Clementine x. _

But time passes, and suddenly it's 10:30. Jason is at a friend’s flat for the night so Clementine puts the kettle on and finishes another cup of tea. She paces, and then it's 11:00. 

Neither of them have work in the morning, but it's not like Violet to be out late. She is a homebody, a quality that endears her to Clementine. Date night is often a quiet night in.

Clementine glances at her phone again. She sighs when she sees no text from Violet. She decides against sending another message, it could be intrusive. Perhaps they had more to talk about then Violet thought?

But when the clock strikes midnight Clementine is fuming. She’s worried and angry and why hasn’t Violet texted back? Her partner is out with a beautiful woman, a former lover, and Clementine is tired from working all day, and she wants Violet to be back. 

Her mind is all a jumbled mess, and her heart rate jumps as she sees Violet pull up to the house.

She goes to the back door, taking deep breaths, trying to remember her therapist's words about remaining calm.

Fuck that , she thinks, for Violet has gotten out of the car, and she looks radiant. Her face is all aglow, and her cheeks are red from the cool of the evening. She looks… happy.

And suddenly Clementine is nervous, truly nervous for what Mineva may have had to say. How can Clementine compete with years of friendship? With the comradery of the army? Has Clementine ever made Violet smile like that?

_ Don’t leave me _ , Clementine thinks. She blinks back angry tears, and waits for Violet at the foot of the stairs. She crosses her arms and leans against the wall.

“Hey,” Violet says cheerfully, as she walks through the back door. Her face is flushed, and there are snowflakes in her hair. Clementine stiffens as Violet leans to kiss her on the cheek.

“Did you have a nice time?” Clementine flinches at the flatness of her own voice, and watches Violet hesitate before pulling away.

“I did! I’m really glad I went.”

Violet looks at her, and furrows her brow. She smiles uncertainly and begins to take off her coat as Clementine watches from her place on the wall.

“Did you get my text?”

Violet pauses, then turns around. “Oh Clem, I'm sorry. My phone died while I was there, I completely forgot to charge it this afternoon." 

“Oh,” Clementine mumbles, feeling a little relieved. “So it was a good decision then? To go?”

“Yes,” Violet murmurs softly. She is smiling gently, and Clementine feels a tug in her chest at the look.

“Okay,” Clementine says shortly, and turns to walk up the stairs.

“Clem?” Violet’s concerned voice stops her, and Clementine looks back down at the other woman. “What is it? I thought you were okay with me going?”

Clementine closes her eyes, a little overwhelmed. She can’t bear the sight of Violet now. She’s still glowing and Clementine won’t stand in her way if Violet wants to go back to Minerva. It will be unbearable, but she would let her go. If it meant Violet would be happy.

Clementine does wonder, if Violet is happy in their life together. It had started in such a turbulent time. Only recently has it become smooth sailing, only a few months ago that they went on their first holiday together. 

No, Clementine would not blame Violet for wanting to leave. Grief changes people, and perhaps this is what Clementine can do to repay Violet for getting her though.

“I… Violet I-”

She swallows, sadness catching up to her. The anger has vanished, and in its place is that tight feeling she has sometimes when things are a bit too much. Her voice is shaky but she says it.

“Are you going back to her?”

Her eyes are still closed, but she opens them when Violet does not answer. She gasps at the anger in Violet’s eyes. Her voice is hard and brittle, and Clementine trembles.

“What?”

Clementine looks away to her feet and whispers. “I understand, and I won’t stand in your way. If it's what you really want.”

She hears Violet step closer, the second step creaking beneath Violet’s foot. Violet walks the five steps up to stand on the step just below Clementine.

“Clementine,” Violet whispers. She flinches at the raw emotion in Violet’s voice. “Clem, look at me!”

Clementine looks up, her breath catching once more. “It’s just that…”

Violet tilts her head, waiting. Her right hand comes up to grasp Clementine’s, and Clementine grips it tight, holding it as if it were a lifeline. She clutches it to her chest and kisses the knuckles, then looks into Violet’s eyes.

“I’ve often wondered…” she says slowly. “Violet, are you happy?”

“Yes,” Violet answers instantly.

“No, what I mean is… with me? With us? Is this…” She pauses to clear her throat, and whispers. “Is this enough for you?”

“What brought this on?” Violet asks gently, all traces of anger vanishing with the sound of uncertainty in Clementine's voice. It’s too much and Clementine is suddenly wishing she was still angry, rather than so very sad and tired.

“Please, just…” She takes a deep breath. “Do you love her?”

“Of course,” Violet states matter of factly, with a shrug of the shoulders.

“Then that’s settled then,” Clementine quips. 

She lets go of Violet’s hand and turns to march up the stairs, march away from this conversation and the looming realization that she’s suddenly all alone again. She thought she had Violet for keeps, but not all things are forever.

“Clementine!”

Violet stomps up the stairs after her and snags her wrist. Clementine gasps as Violet gently pushes her against the wall, spinning her until their faces are close together. Clementine’s eyes slam shut, and she lets out a little sob.

“Please, Violet I-”

“Clementine, listen to me!” Her hands come up to frame Clementine’s face, and Clementine instinctively wraps her hands around Violet’s wrists.

“Clementine,” Violet whispers against her lips. “I will always love Minnie.”

Clementine nods, and a single tear tracks down her cheek. She feels Violet’s thumb wipe it away.

“But you’re the love of my life.”

Clementine’s eyes fly open.

“My darling, I loved Minnie very much. But I'm in love with you and you’re it. The one.”

“I am?” Clementine whispers.

“Yes,” Violet says gently, then tenderly kisses her lips. Her mouth is soft, and Clementine whimpers. She sighs as Violet kisses her cheeks, then her forehead, tracks down to her left ear and whispers “Shall I show you?”

Clementine sniffles and nods. There are many ways to show love, but right now, in the dark of the night, when small fears become looming and vast, Clementine needs this. 

Violet pins her against the wall. A small, breathless gasp escapes Clementine’s lips, and she sighs into the wanton kiss. Violet is harsh, her tongue entering as soon as the kiss started, and Clementine's head lolls back to gently thud against the wall. 

She clutches at Violet’s shoulders, trying to stay upright when Violet slips a thigh between her legs. Clementine cants her hips and Violet groans. It is a dark, rough sound that comes from deep in her chest. 

Clementine leans closer, trying to deepen the kiss. But Violet pulls them apart, and presses forward to whisper in Clementine’s ear.

“I love you,” Violet husks, her voice low and deep.

Clementine shivers and moans. She winds her arms around Violet’s neck, revelling in every inch that is pressed against her. Violet feels so good and strong, so right.

Violet lifts her mouth from Clementine’s earlobe and whispers into her hair. “You drive me wild, you know that?” 

Then, she threads her fingers through Clementine’s hair, grips a handful, and slowly forces her head back. She kisses Clementine’s throat.

“Oh, god.”

Clementine trembles underneath the forced movement and suddenly they’re kissing again, with passionate abandon. Clementine aches to taste her, to touch Violet. She gasps when Violet moves the leg trapped between Clementine’s thighs.

“Violet!”

“I’m never leaving you, Clementine,” Violet growls. “Do you understand?”

Violet bites down on Clementine’s neck, then drags her teeth up to the spot just below her ear. She licks the shell, taking care to suck and bite down.

“Yes!” Clementine nearly wails. It’s so good.

But Violet pulls apart and steps back, leaving Clementine wanton and panting. Her hands scramble for purchase against the wall and she looks up at Violet. The other woman’s face is flushed, her mouth open and her breathing ragged. Clementine’s knees nearly buckle when Violet speaks.

“Go to the bedroom and take off your clothes.”

Clementine shivers. She nods, and nearly runs to the bedroom. She strips quickly, folding her clothes onto the chair in the corner. 

Then, when she is fully naked, she lays down on her back across the bed. She raises herself up on her elbows as Violet slowly removes her clothes. She leaves them in a pile near the hamper.

Then, she stalks forward and crawls up onto the bed, until she is hovering over Clementine. She leans down and whispers once more into Clementine’s ear.

“Spread your legs.”

“Yes,” Clementine whimpers. 

She spreads her legs until Violet settles between them, and she gasps as Violet quickly lifts one leg to settle on her shoulder. Then, without warning, a palm goes straight to the wet between Clementine’s legs.

Clementine moans, but Violet kisses her swiftly and cuts off the startled sound. Violet strokes deliberately.

“Please,” Clementine nearly shrieks. She presses her hot face into Violet’s shoulder, her fingernails dragging across the skin of Violet’s back. 

“You’re soaking,” Violet whispers thickly. Her voice is filled with awe, and she emphasizes her point by slipping a finger inside.

Clementine sighs and kisses Violet’s neck. Violet’s fingers drag across the plumped folds of flesh, and Clementine bites down on Violet’s shoulder. Violet adds another finger and begins to enter more slowly. Her thumb comes up to caress Clementine’s clit, and Clementine sobs.

“I love fucking you,” Violet groans.

“Oh,” Clementine whimpers.

“I love all the sounds you make,” Violet confesses softly. 

She plunges three fingers into Clementine’s cunt and sighs in satisfaction as Clementine cries out. Her fingers are curled upwards and Clementine cannot help but squirm.

“Please, Vi. Don’t stop. It’s.. It’s so… Violet it’s so good!” 

“Never,” Violet murmurs. “I’m never going to stop.”

“Yes!” Clementine whimpers. 

She arches her back and her hands come up to tangle in Violet’s hair. She pulls Violet down for a kiss, sinking into the embrace as Violet continues to tie her in knots.

Violet leans down and captures a dusty nipple, kneading it with her teeth. She scrapes across the nub, smiling against Clementine's moist skin as Clementine lets out a sharp gasp at the painful pleasure. 

"Close," she whimpers, her fingers scrambling at Violet's back, trying to find purchase. 

"I've got you, Clem," she murmurs. And the sound is so close and warm, like sunshine on bare shoulders, like the sound of waves dipping down onto the stones of the coast. 

"Now," Violet urges. And Clementine comes with her face pressed against the side of Violet's neck. 

After, when Clementine has stilled she feels Violet lie down beside her. Violet's fingers push back Clementine's sweaty hair and she feels Violet kiss her shoulder, and then feels the cool, heavy duvet settle on top of her. 

"Violet," she whispers in thanks, in atonement for her fears, in endless wonder. 

"You're stuck with me, I'm afraid," Violet says with a soft smile. Her lips are still a little swollen from kissing, and Clementine reaches out to trace them with her thumb. She gasps when Violet nips the digit, her teeth gently biting down on skin. 

"Im sorry, Violet." 

"Its okay, Clementine. Just... talk to me. You can always talk to me." Her smile is radiant and Clementine finally smiles back. 

"So, I'm the one, huh?" 

Violet earnestly pulls her close and drops a quick kiss to her temple. She nuzzles the hair at the edge of her forehead and whispers lovingly into the night. 

"Yes Clementine, very much the one."


End file.
